hardcorechampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff Hardy
Jeff Smith is a Wrestler in HCW and is compteing under the ring name. Jeff Hardy. ]] Debut,Instant Success and Departure Jeff debuted in JECW(now known as HCW) in late 2005 by defeating Y2J by DQ. He would then go onto have a mini feud with Triple H before it ended in a Steel Cage Match with Jeff on the winning end thanks to the help of the debuting Matt Hardy*. After his feud with Triple H died down he would have multiple Mini-feuds with the likes of HBK and Y2J before the company folded in June 2006 Return of HCW,"The Immortal Jeff" attempts to get into Nex-Us Shortly after the return of JECW(now known as HCW) Jeff would return as a Main-Eventer defeating Rocky Maivia on his first night.After 2 weeks he would face Jim Logan(At this time he is known as EdgeV.1). In December 2010 Jeff would attempt to get into The Nex-Us but would be turned down since he could not win a championship, no matter how much he pleased the crowd, Jef would then proclaim himself, "The Immortal Jeff Hardy" and would win the HCW Hardcore Championship from Sting*, even after that Kurt Angle who was in command for the night would turn him down. Jeff would then give up on getting in, but the next week Jim Logan would let him in if he could defeat The Undertaker in a Ladder Match, which Jeff would win and his tenure with The Nex-Us would end 2 weeks later as Eric Beschoff would surrender. Return of the Hardy Boyz's Jeff Hardy. On the Cazmire Palaski Day edition of HCW Jeff would debut a new Hardy Boyz persona., with it Jeff would re-activate the HCW Regional Championship and would defeat AJ Styles for the gold. At an HCW House Show, Jeff Hardy defeated Jack Swagger to retain the HCW Regional Championship.The Regional Championship would later be changed to the HCW World Heavyweight Championship and Jeff was given a replica of the WWE world title and Jeff is set to defend the title against his real-life brother Matt Hardy in an Extreme Rules Match.After SlammiMania Jeff would start a feud with Brian Kendrick. After months of inactivity Jeff would compete in a WWE Championship tournoment and would fail in the first round to Rey Mysterio. Jeff would then take a short hiatus. =Return= Teaming with Justin Gabriel Jeff would make an apparent heel turn after attacking Rob Van Dam. After a hiatus Jeff Hardy would turn Face after saying he was sorry to the crowd. Jeff would cement his face turn defeating Jeff Jarret, teaming with Justin Gabriel and rescuing Sting from an attack from Immortal. Jeff and Justin would go onto lose their encounter for the Tag Team titles. After several more failed encounters against Air Boom. The team would dissolve. Various Storylines Jeff would defeat 9 other men(Jeff Jarrett, Alberto Del Rio, Kane,Mark Henry, Edge.Christian,Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston) in a 10 man battle royal for an NXT title match, which Jeff cashed in on at TLC 2011, against the TNA World Championship.After a brief feud with Robert Roode and a friendly feud with James Storm, Hardy would move to ECW Revival teaming with his brother Matt Hardy. on [[Smackdown|''Smackdown!]], Jeff would be attacked by his brother Mattm with Matt hitting a ''Twist of Fate ''to his cast. At Dawn of Destiny, Hardy won the Intercontinental Championship. Feud with Lord Tensai and Team Xtreme Reunion After losing the Intercontinental Championship to Cody Rhodes, Hardy engaged in a feud with Lord Tensai, with Hardy returning to his Japenese gimmick from his initial TNA run in 2004. During his feud with Tensai, Hardy interfiered with one of Tensai's matches, hitting him with a chair, allowing Daniel Bryan to win the title.He finally won the feud after beating Tensai in a Steel Cage match on an edition of Smackdown after hitting Swanton Bomb from top of the cage.After Hardy defeated Tensai, it was rumored that Hardy was given an Intercontinental Championship Match against Christian Cage. The night after Money In The Bank 2012, Hardy reunited with his brother Matt and Lita to reform '''Team Xtreme '''and won the WWE tag titles from 2.0 At Elimination Chamber the Hardyz lost the WWE Tag Team Championship. Return and Feud with Austin Aries Jeff Hardy returned on the January 24th episode of Smackdown in a match against Aries. It was the first match Hardy had since 2012. The match proved to be the start of an intense physical battle, as the fight continued long after the two men were counted out. On the Febuary 14th episode of Smackdown, Hardy was attacked by Aries, Injuring him, but Hardy was cleared to compete. This was proven to have been a mistake, as Hardy was hit with the Canadian Cross by Ned Edgewalker, rendering him Injured until his match against Aries at Elimination Chamber. Return and teaming with CM Punk Hardy returned to WWE on the April 11th, 2014 edition of Smackdown against Kane, in which he lost via DQ. Kane assaulted Hardy with a sledgehammer, but was saved by CM Punk. Monday night, it was announced on WWE.com that Punk challenged Kane to a match at Extreme Rules 2014, and that Hardy would be in his corner. WCW Revival It was announced on WWE.com that Hardy would be joining several other superstars in moving to the WCW revival brand. Wrestling Finishers/Signitures *Reverse of Fate (Inverted facelock neckbreaker slam) *Spine Line (Armlock cloverleaf) – OMEGA; used as a regular move in TNA) *'Swanton Bomb / The Swanton (High-angle swan dive senton bomb)' *Twist of Fate2 (Front facelock dropped into a cutter – WWF/E / TNA) *'Twist of Faith(Front facelock dropped into a stunner)(2012-Present)''' Category:Face Category:WCW Superstar